


undertale one shots

by gabenewell3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabenewell3/pseuds/gabenewell3
Summary: this is just gonna be a one shot thing. some of the pages may have violence or sexual content. if you aren't willing to see that, dont read please
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. My Only Reason Is You

**Author's Note:**

> sans is crying so depressed!papyrus cheers him up.

**Sans POV**

“SANS, GET UP ALREADY YOU LAZY SKELETON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON’T WAKE UP SOON!!” “nngh?” his voice woke me up. it’s ok, though. i’m used to this exact morning. it happens every single time. the kid does something, saves us or kills us, and then they want to try something else. i wish i wasn’t the only one that remembered the goddamned-

“SANS, ARE YOU OK? WHY ARE YOU CRYING, DEAR BROTHER? DO NOT FRET, I AM HERE, DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE?” “i-i’m crying? w-why am i c-crying? i don’t w-want to, why am i crying?”

i don’t understand, this is the first time i’ve bursted out bawling in a thousand resets. i thought i wasn’t capable of real emotion anymore. all of this emotion is overwhelming me.

**Papyrus POV**

My brother is crying and he seems to not know why! How should I comfort him? Maybe I should hug him? Yeah, that’ll work! Ok, here we go! I wrapped my arms around Sans and rubbed his back reassuringly. “I-If you are having a bad time emotionally, then surely I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, can help you through it, my dear brother!” Sans looked at me and smirked. Oh no, does he know? Is he mad at me for pretending? Oh, god, has he finally figured out I’m depressed? To my relief, he replied “heh, thanks for that bro, i don’t know what came over me. now let’s get ready, huh? **weep-etter** leave if we don’t want undyne to kill us, heh heh.”

I had to hold back another laugh. His stupid puns are awful, but they are the funniest thing in the world to me. “AGHHH! WHATEVER, JUST STAY IN BED!” “heheheh, i’m just jokin’ around bro.”


	2. that guy is HOT, heheh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally pays off that tab! But, uh, not with money..

“heyyyy grillbz, i’ll get the usual today,” i said, greeting the regulars as i walked by. i’ll never understand why they care about me so much, i just go there so i don’t have to eat papyrus’s cookin’, i tell em’. but it’s really because i love being near my grillbz. he’s so kind and approachable, and the thought of anyone else being alone with him kind of makes me sad. papyrus thinks it’s a crush, but that’s impossible. i’m straight after all.. right?

“Hey, Sans, you ever do anything besides eat Grillbz’s food? You was jus’ in here an hour ago askin’ for the same thing!” “eh, i’m just always hungry. you know how **it goes right through me** , heheheh.” the whole bar erupted with laughter. it meant nothing to me, what was the point in caring about people who don’t even really exist?

grillby finally brought my burger out, and i dug in. “Maybe you’ll pay your tab this time, Sans?” grillby spoke for the first time in a few days. “aww, come on, grillbz, i can’t pay you if nobody wants to hire me.” “...if you don’t have any money to pay your tab, you’ll have to pay some other way. Come back after closing.” shit, now i gotta come back to wash dishes? at least i won’t have to worry about him being mad at me anymore. whaddeva, it won’t be that bad to clean some dishes, maybe scrub some tables.

**_Closing time, 8 pm_ **

“alright, papyrus, i’ll be back in a few hours to read you your bedtime story, alright? i gotta go to grillby’s so i can pay my tab off.” “IS THAT THE EXCUSE? NYEH HEH HEH! YOU’RE PROBABLY GOING OFF TO GRILLBY’S SO YOU CAN ASK HIM OUT!” “..i’ll be back later. bye, papyrus.”

i slammed the door just a little too hard. god, that sentence made me feel something. not anger, but the thought of asking grillby out on a date made something strange awaken inside me. it was like, sexual lust, but more tame and cheesy- “oh no.” i really am in love with grillby, aren’t i?

i kept walking with this information in mind. why do i have to realize right now? what should i even do with this? should i tell him- “no.” i interrupted my own thought. i can’t tell him. not ever. if he doesn’t feel the same, what do i do then? just not talk to him? stop going? eat papyrus’s shoelace tomato soup?

i had finally reached the door. i opened it, and saw grillby staring me down as if he were fascinated. i realized there were blinds on the windows i had never seen before. i slowly closed the door and walked forward.

“h-heyyyy grillbz. what should i do? wash a few d-dishes or..?” he gave no response. he walked around the counter and to me. “Papyrus told me, you know.” i gave a look of shock and fear. “And my offer is, Sans..” he put his hand on my ass, “..if you want to pay your tab off, this will be mine for the night.” i gave a nod in response.

grillby took his top off and slid my jacket off until it was completely on the floor. i took my t-shirt off. we were both shirtless. i slid my shorts onto the ground and lied down on a table.

grillby pulled his pants off and took his dick out of his underwear, revealing 9 inches of **hot** dick, heheh. grillby rubbed against my newly formed ecto-opening until i was horny enough for him to begin. he slid my underwear down my legs and pushed into my ecto-asshole. i couldn’t help but let out a yipe of ecstasy.

he is so gentle, yet he knew how to pleasure me. every time he thrusted, i pushed back with equal force. my face felt like it was melting into a pool of sweat and tears. it was all so perfect. i was waiting to wake up at one point. this can’t be real, right? i wonder. why would he like me back? maybe he doesn’t? maybe it’s just a pity fuck or maybe he’s doing it for his own benefit? i wasn’t entirely sure what his intentions were, but i knew that i was happy he had them.

he started to thrust deeper and deeper until he stopped moving, and i felt a warm liquid fill my orifice. he pulled out and put a hand on my face. he had the most emotion on his face i’d ever seen. “..I-I’ll clean up the mess. You’d best be going now. Papyrus is waiting.” with that, i put my clothes on and went home.

"SANS, FINALLY! NOW COME ON, READ ME THE FLUFFY BUNNY!” “a-alright, paps.”


	3. sorry

really sorry, ik its taking a long time for the next chapter but i have not inspired to write for a little while! im gonna try and update later today

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, then you're in luck. im probably gonna be updating pretty often so check this every two days or so and you'll get another fic


End file.
